De generaciones
by Lalix
Summary: Albus tiene un muy buen amigo Malfoy, de cosas que se guardan y secretos que no se dicen. Historias que tratan sobre la de generación de 19 años después. SLASH!
1. Prólogo Diferente

_Edito :_

_Emprendí mi búsqueda en un nuevo género._

_ Comienzo con pequeñas historias unidas, creo que así se podrá contar la historia mejor._ _Elegí la pareja porque puedo jugar con las personalidades que no conozco y que iré creando._

_ Espero que se lea esta nueva historia._ _Con la **(de)generación** que vino 19 años después._

_Aviso: **SLASH!**_

* * *

**De generaciones.**

**Año 1**

**  
Diferente.**

Albus suspiró otra vez.

Movía con infinita parsimonia la cuchara de un lado a otro. El pudín estaba revuelto, pero a pesar de ello ni una gota había salido de su plato.  
Mantenía su mano derecha en su cara, en una pose de absoluto ensimismamiento y una tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes palpable a la distancia.

Albus estaba triste.

Pensó que sería divertido ser diferente. De verdad que estuvo todo el expreso de Hogwarts dándole vueltas al tema. Ni siquiera Rose pudo sacarle una palabra.  
Lo había decidido. Admiraba tanto a su padre y creía tan ciegamente en él, que fue capaz de decidir una cuestión lo suficientemente determinante gracias a sus palabras.  
No pensó en James, ni siquiera pensó que también era un Weasley. No, él era Albus Severus Potter y aquella decisión la tomaría él.

Pero ahora estaba triste.

Mas que nada porque su hermano mayor no le dirigía la palabra. Mas que nada porque la mitad de la gente lo miraba mal. La otra simplemente no lo miraba. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre pensara que algo estaba bien y el resto del mundo lo crucificara por ello?.  
La única que seguía a su lado era Rose. Bueno, en ese momento no, porque justo ahora estaba en su mesa con sus amigos.

En Revenclaw. Con sus amigos. Al menos ella tenía amigos.

Suspiró nuevamente, estaba empezando a molestarle toda la situación. El sombrero se lo dijo. Le dijo que era una difícil decisión y que debería enviarlo aGryffindor por la valentía que estaba demostrando. Desafiar una creencia popular. Desafiar al mundo. Desafiar a James.  
Nunca pensó que él dejaría de dirigirle la palabra. Como si fuese tan malo querer ser diferente. Especial.

El sombrero le dijo que veía en él excelentes cualidades. ¿Acaso estar en aquella casa implicaba que serían usadas para el mal?. Él estaba decidido, sería diferente, sería grande y podría destacar. Toda su vida había mirado la historia desde abajo. Toda su vida hasta que su padre le dio el impulso para cambiar.  
Ser diferente. Ser solo él.  
Ni que hubiese ido a Hufflepuff, ni siquiera así su hermano le hubiese dejado de dirigir la palabra.  
No. No le hablaba porque había llegado a la casa del gran Salazar. Del genio, del astuto, del puro. Había llegado a la casa de los magos obscuros. Ahora no era nada mas que un Slytherin.

Tal vez había errado en su elección.

_-Hey Potter! Te estoy hablando!._

Albus pegó un respingo en su lugar. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero aún así era extraño que le hablaran en aquella mesa. Toda la cordialidad con que lo recibieron se había esfumado cuando James increpó aAlbus fuera de su sala común el día de la selección. Dejó bastante claro que los Potter aborrecían a los Slytherin. Y a su casa no le sentó bien la lista de calificativos que usó su hermano contra ellos. Desde ahí que nadie le hablaba.

_-Le estaba diciendo a Burke que es imposible que Escocia gane el próximo año el campeonato mundial. Mi padre dice que Irlanda los aplastará otra vez antes de semifinales. ¿Que dices?_

Nadie, excepto Malfoy._  
_Aquellos ojos grises lo miraban esperando respuestas. Lanzando mensajes con su mirada que Albus, al no estar entrenado, no lograba comprender.  
Aún así, era el único en su casa que cruzaba palabras con él. Aunque bueno, no era muy amable de su parte solo responder con monosílabos. Pero no podía pensar en nada seriamente desde que había comenzado el año, eran 2 semanas desde la selección y tener a James en su mente día y noche no le permitía distraerse con nada mas.

-_Potter, ¿Que dices?_

Albus bajó su mirada de nuevo al pudín y alzó ambos hombros restándole importancia.

-_Seguro que Irlanda pierde luego, no importa mucho la verdad._

Los tres chicos frente a él lo miran seriamente y con las cejas alzadas. Molestos por la falta de atención y por el aire de importancia que creen que se está dando.  
Adam Novak se despide con elegancia, dice que tiene deberes y que prefiere marcharse. Quiere ser sutil pero obviamente no le gustó que hayan incluido aPotter en la conversación.  
Macadrian Burke es un poco menos sutil. Dice que se larga porque se aburre de ver la cara llorosa de Potter.  
Scorpius Malfoy se queda en cambio frente a él. Arruga el ceño enfadado y le quita la cuchara al ver que Albus ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta.

-_¿De verdad te crees superior o algo así? Tu actitud de verdad nos está hartando. ¿No quieres hacer amigos o qué?_

Albus le devuelve una mirada que varía entre la interrogación y la falta de importancia. No sabe porque ese chico se empecina en hacerlo hablar, desde el principio que le hablavanalidades para sacarle conversaciones, pero interés es lo menos que ha logrado despertar en él.

-_No lo entenderías._

Sigue en lo suyo ahora alejando un poco el postre. Toma zumo de calabaza y sus ojos se ausentan otra vez hacía Gryffindor.

-_De verdad que eres idiota. Definitivamente lo que dicen es cierto... el sombrero se equivocó._

Es como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte debajo de la barbilla, le lanzó un hechizo seguramente porque no puede evitar alzar la vista dolorosamente para encararlo y preguntarle quequizo decir. Pero él ya no está allí. El rubio le habló con algo de pena la verdad. Y Albus no puede creer que escuchó lástima. Así que se para tras él y lo sigue donde quiera que pensara escapar.

-_¿Qué quieres decir?... Hey! Malfoy espera!... ¿Que es eso del sombrero?_

Scorpius le contesta sin mirarlo, caminando siempre a un paso por delante de él.

-_Un Potter no debería estar en Slytherin Albus. Aunque su nombre sea Severus y le molen las serpientes._

Albus se detiene algo pasmado. 1, 2, 3 segundos y frunce el ceño y muestra emoción. Su verdadero yo está ahí dentro y no tolera que piquen en su orgullo. ¿Quién se cree eseMalfoy?  
Si quería su atención la encontró, nadie cuestiona sus decisiones con aquella facilidad y nadie le dice lo que debería o no debería ser.

-_¿Y quienes son ellos para decir si el sombrero se equivoco? No me conocen, no saben quien soy. Salazar Slytherin fue lo segundo mejor que le sucedió a Hogwarts Malfoy... lo primero soy yo._

Sonrisa superior, carácter explosivo, barbilla en alto. Scorpius lo vio. Vio al verdadero Slytherin en Albus y le encantó.

-_Pues demúestralo Potter... nada de andar llorando como los Hufflepuff por los pasillos que para eso se inventó esa casa. Si tu hermanito no soporta que pertenezcas a la casa de los astutos, supéralo.  
¿Eres un Slytherin o no?_

Lo dice tan irritantemente superior que Albus alza una ceja y se da cuenta de pronto. A estado lloriqueando por los pasillos por la tonta actitud de su hermano, y estar en Slytherin fue su maldita decisión. Que se joda James si no le gusta. Pero él ha encontrado un motivo bastante grande para aprender a ser él mismo. No es ni su padre, ni sus hermanos, ni ninguno de sus primos, si él debía llegar aHogwarts para desafiar el orden de las cosa lo haría, y desde ahora sabía que podría contar con alguien junto a él.

-_Además enano... el número uno aquí, soy yo._

Aunque en su momento su sonrisa irritante le molestó al punto de pegarle un codazo en pleno abdomen. Y aunque nunca quisiera aceptar que fue gracias a él que comenzó su relación. Años mas tardeAlbus corroboraría solo aquella pequeña frase.

Desde ese momento el número uno para Albus terminó siento Scorpius Hyperion.

* * *

Los derechos son de JK. Rowling, **obviously** !

**Saludos y reviews!**


	2. Comienzos

_Edito: Para que se entienda mejor hay un cambio en el orden de los capítulos. El anterior sería del inicio de su amistad, algo así como un prólogo. De aquí en adelante la historia se desarrolla en su sexto año.  
_

_ Espero que se entienda._ _Con la **(de)generación** que vino 19 años después._

_Aviso: **SLASH!**_

* * *

**De generaciones.**

**Año 6**

**Comienzos.**

Albus calló fuerte sobre la cama. Estaba exhausto.

Era sábado, el único día que tenían los estudiantes para relajarse, dormir y descansar antes de pensar en las clases, y que rayos. Había estado todo el jodido día dentro del campo de Quidditch, sentía los brazos flojos y cansados y todas esas horas sentado arriba de su escoba le estaban pasando la cuenta, podría jurar que aún tenía el mango metido en el trasero.  
Trató de subir un poco los brazos para llegar a las amarras de la capa. Desistió, la última bludger que tuvo que desviar impedía que pudiese subir mucho el brazo derecho. Se quejó un poco y giró sobre la cama. ¡Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para quitarse la ropa! Se sentía patético, sudoroso y cansado.

Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y una risa mal disimulada de los labios de uno de sus compañeros de habitación. Seguramente era Mac. Cada vez que podía se burlaba de él por perder sus sábados practicando con el equipo. Claro, después era el primero que fanfarroneaba ser su amigo cuando Slytherin ganaba los partidos gracias a él. Porque por supuesto que era el mejor, llevaba el juego en las venas. Y al igual que su abuelo, sus padres y casi todos sus tíos, adoraba jugar el Quidditch

_No jodas capullo que no estoy de ánimos para escucharte_ - hundió aún mas la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró fuerte. Era extraño, la tela tenía un olor deliciosamente familiar. Que mariconada.

_Vamos Potter, y yo que tenía ganas de joderte_- lo dice así, tan de pronto, tan insinuante, tan extrañamente cerca que Albus no puede más que darse la vuelta y buscarlo por la habitación.  
Se sorprende cuando lo encuentra parado junto a él.

_¿Qué... que haces aquí? ... _- no encuentra las palabras, trastabilla por el hecho de que solo una toalla le cubre el cuerpo. Tanta palidez, tanto hombre, tan él.-_ pensé que era Mac... No sabía que... estabas... bueno aquí_.- se siente estúpido cuando ve su sonrisilla idiota. Le harta que su amigo siempre esté burlándose de él. Arruga un poco el ceño, está cansado, y no tartamudea por que está nervioso. Lo que sucede es que su cerebro también está cansado.

Si, eso es todo.

_Es mi habitación también enano, la ocupé esta tarde aprovechando que no había nadie. _- pasa una mano por su cabello despeinándolo, y Albus enloquece un poco porque sabe que quiere decir "ocupar", y se reprende por ello. No debería enloquecer-_ Adam salió con aquella chica otra vez Al, creo que ya perdimos al chico._

Albus suspira y trata de sentarse sobre la cama, el rubio lo ayuda. Lo nota cansado. - _Hace bastante tiempo que perdimos a Adam, Scor. No debería sorprenderte, Lis es bastante linda._ - Se sienta bien y trata nuevamente de quitarse la capa. Tiene bastante calor y sabe que necesitará pronto una ducha fría. Falló en su intento. - _Mierda!, Parkinson me tuvo manía hoy... estoy muerto _- bajó las manos otra vez y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos. Si el partido contra Ravenclaw no estuviera tan cerca y no hubiesen entrenado cada día las últimas 2 semanas probablemente no estaría tan cansado.

Suspiró pesado y abrió los ojos, casi se queda sin respiración al ver a Scorpius acercarse a él.- _¿Qué... haces? _- su voz sonó casi asustada.

_Quita enano, lo haré yo..._- Scorpius tomó el lazó en el cuello de Albus y acercó su rostro para poder desatar el nudo. Albus tragó duro, era eso o quedarse sucio toda la noche- _¿Quién te hizo el nudo Al? Esta cosa no... Suelta... ahí está._- El rubio se alejó con una sonrisa radiante y dejó a Albus un poco en shock. Sentía de apoco sus sentidos volver en sí. -_ No se porque te extraña que Parkinson te tenga manía. Siendo quien eres es como preguntar porque el resto de tu familia me la tiene a mí. ¿No sabes que su tía fue compañera de nuestros padres?_

_Si... pero es diferente. No debería confundir las cosas, después de todo soy la estrella del equipo_ - Scorpius bufó. Albus comenzaba ya a tener energías y quiso enderezarse un poco mas para quitarse la chaqueta, fracasó nuevamente. Frustrado se quitó los guantes y los tiró lejos.- _estoy comenzando a enfadarme enserio._

_Comienzo a pensar que el Quiditch te deja idiota. Párate vamos, lo haré yo. Y no fanfarronees sobre tu juego, odio cuando suenas como ellos._- Albus murmuró un lo siento que en realidad no iba con tal intensión, sabía que hablaba de James y sus amigos. Se apoyó un poco en el pálido chico y comenzó a aflojarse los pantalones. Malfoy llevó sus manos hacia los amarres de la chaqueta del chico mas bajo y los desató con estudiada calma- _cariño, ¿no crees que estás muy cansado para hacerlo ahora?_

Albus le lanzó un insulto y trató de alejarse de él. Scorpius comenzó a reír por el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigó y lucho con él hasta quitarle por completo la chaqueta. Albus no ayudaba mucho y una pequeña batalla por el control comenzó allí. Potter le pegó en el estómago y Scorpius algo molesto por la falta de humor de su amigo lo empujó hacia la cama. La capa, que había quedado olvidada a sus pies los hizo tropezar y caer en la cama que anteriormente ocupaba el moreno. Albus trató de pararse un poco cabreado por el cansancio, el sonrojo y la situación. Scorpius estaba de suficiente humor para arriesgarse. Y se arriesgo.

Tomo las manos de su amigo por las muñecas y las sujetó por arriba de su cabeza - _Ya basta Al, estás irritable para ser sábado enano._

Albus no supo que contestar, la situación, el ambiente enrarecido, la voz ronca de su amigo, el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, su cadera, su pecho desnudo, la toalla, su todo. Estaba a punto de contestarle algo muy pesado o simplemente besarlo, a falta que su mente le recordara que era su mejor amigo otra persona se los recordó.

_Scorpius porque demoras... tanto_- ambas cabezas se voltearon hacia la puerta ahora abierta del baño, una chica un año menor que Albus y Scorpius estaba apoyada en el marco. Miraba con una ceja alzada la extraña situación. Soltó una risita nerviosa- _perdón... no sabía que estuvieras con tu amigo... Albus ¿Cierto?_

El aludido gruño, empujó a Scorpius para que saliera de encima y él, algo avergonzado por el olvido, se levantó. El momento había pasado y ahora había una chica morena y no lo suficientemente linda, a opinión de Albus, esperando que desocupara a su amigo. Además la muy idiota trataba de parecer simpática. Pero no, ésa era su habitación, su amigo, su momento y él no estaba de humor.  
Se paró algo enfadado y agarró la almohada para sacar su pijama que estaba debajo.

Encontró uno de ceda negro, esa no era su cama.

_Ese es el mío Al_- el chico gruño y soltó una maldición. De verdad había sido una mariconada pensar que el olor era delicioso. Que irónico. Se acercó hacia el baño rápido mientras se sacaba por el camino las botas. El cansancio de su cuerpo de pronto se había ido. Era mayor la urgencia de llegar a la ducha.

_¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día o me dejarás pasar niña?_- nunca había sonado tan pesado cuando se dirigía a una chica. Estaba cansado, tenía excusa. Ella se quedó atónita, no sabía que decir- _¿Acaso no tienes habitación o algo? Porque la verdad me molesta que estés aquí cuando me quiero bañar._ -Aún seguía ahí parada, Albus acercó su rostro y le habló como si de una niña se tratase- _Muévete, no me voy a meter contigo ahí- _la chica se ruborizó por la mala leche y se alejó algo indignada de la puerta.

_¡¿Albus que...?! _- Pero el chico no se quedó. Y en todas las mazmorras se escuchó el portazo que Albus Severus dio.  
Con ese portazo que comenzó todo.

* * *

Los derechos son de JK. Rowling, **obviously** !

Saludos! Un **review** por otro chap **:D**


	3. Descubrimientos

**_Holas!_**

_De verdad siento la tardanza, pero entre los mil informes que entregar y los exámenes que tenía que dar mis musos no tuvieron tiempo de darme un empujoncito hacia el mundo mágico._

_Lo siento de veras, pero espero poder seguir esta historia más seguido al menos ahora que tengo vacaciones. Tengo bastantes ideas pero aún me cuesta pasarlas a papel._

_Agradecimientos al final. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí si es que lo están._

_Aquí va la historia con la **(de)generación** que vino 19 años después._

_Aviso: **SLASH!**_

* * *

**De generaciones. **

**Año 6**

**Descubrimientos.  
**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban casi desiertos en plena tarde de sábado. La mayoría del alumnado paseaba por los jardines o disfrutaba de un día de descanso en su habitación. Muchos se encargaban de terminar pergaminos atrasados e incluso estudiar para los exámenes que debían dar antes de navidad. Ni a los profesores era posible observarlos en el castillo, para todo el mundo era un sábado cualquiera.

Albus caminaba cabizbajo por aquellos pasillos, sabía exactamente al lugar que debería dirigirse ahora para olvidarse de las estúpidas acciones de los últimos días. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar, últimamente no hacía más que discutir con quien se le pusiera enfrente y lo que al principio le había atribuido a los excesivos entrenamientos de Quidditch ahora era un problema con nombre y apellido.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía más relajado y menos cansado. Las ganas de dormir habían desaparecido en el momento que vio a Macadrian tendido en su cama estudiando. No necesitaba estar con él ahora, y menos en un lugar donde era tan obvio que Scorpius aparecería. Se sentía lo bastante avergonzado por su actitud con aquella chica y con él mismo, sentía cosas contradictorias y necesitaba una mano amiga para despejarse.

Suspiró frente a las puertas de la biblioteca. Era casi un sacrilegio meterse ahí un sábado, pero sabía que era el único lugar donde la encontraría. Entró silencioso saludando a madame Pince con un escueto movimiento de cabeza y ella lo miró algo extrañada por su, no muy frecuente, aparición en el lugar.

Albus se dirigió hacia una mesa específica, con una sonrisa algo arrogante entró en el séptimo pasillo a la derecha. Al fondo de las estanterías en la mesa más apartada y solitaria de la biblioteca una pecosa castaña de ojos azules leía concentradísima un enorme libro viejo. Rodeada de pergaminos y plumas apenas había espacio para algo más en la mesa.

_Queridísima Rosie, ¿Debo suponer que te has pasado prácticamente todo el sábado engullendo ese tratado de aritmancia? – _Rose Wesley no detuvo su lectura y apenas dio indicios de haberlo escuchado. Pasó un momento en el que Albus se sentó frente a ella mientras terminaba la idea. Acostumbrado como estaba de la obsesión de su prima por los libros, sabía que no le pondría la más mínima atención hasta que llegara al final del párrafo.

Finalmente levanto la vista con calma y le regaló una sonrisa, algo irónica por cierto - ¿_Que sucedió con Scorpius primo?_

Albus entrecerró los ojos y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Le molestaba enormemente que Rose lo conociera tan bien, una de las desventajas de haber crecido juntos suponía - _¿Por qué supones que ha pasado algo? Talvez solo quería pasar una tarde contigo, hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para estar en familia. La familia es muy importante Rosie._

Rose se recargó en su silla meditando la situación. Miró con atención los ojos verdes que la miraban con simpatía y supuso que algo estaba pasando. Que Albus quisiera estar con ella no era raro, pero que estuviera sin su eterno acompañante si lo era, ¿Y en una biblioteca una tarde de sábado? Ni hablar, tendría que descubrir que diablos estaba pasando. – _Perdona Al, pero deberás comprender mi estupefacción al comprobar que efectivamente estás en una biblioteca._

_Lo comprendo prima, debe ser muy raro para ti compartir tu tarde de sábado con humanos y no con libros. Pero no se acaba el mundo sabes, solo quería sacarte a pasear por los jardines. Hay una vida ahí afuera Rose… - _La chica entornó los ojos y correspondió perfectamente cuando su primo se burló de ella con una sonrisa. Sabía que desviaba la atención del tema, pero le encantaba este juego que Albus y ella habían desarrollado con los años, ese de pincharse mutuamente.

_Muy gracioso Albus pero debo terminar este trabajo hoy, solo llevo 5 pergaminos y aún me falta citar 3 libros._

_¿Y no tienes tiempo para mí? – _Albus hizo un puchero de esos que derretían a cualquiera, pero ella firme negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios - _Mm, supuse que no estabas con tus amigas por eso, pero pensé que podíamos colarnos a las cocinas por chocolate._

_No estoy con mis amigas porque tu amigo Adam se robó a Lis y Sabine no toma Aritmancia. – _Indicó despreocupada - _ Y ahora, me tienes que explicar que sucedió con Scorpius porque… ¿Chocolate una tarde de sábado? Si me hubieses dicho helado me convenzo de que estoy frente a una chica. _

Albus rió un poco y le quitó importancia con un movimiento de hombros- _Nada grave… en realidad soy yo, no se. Últimamente estoy como irritable y hoy la cargué con Scorpius y su chica de turno, supongo que necesitaba mi espacio y vine a verte._

A los 17 años Rose era una joven bruja bastante inteligente e inquisitiva. Muchas veces había escuchado a su tía Ginny decir que por suerte había salido a su madre. Rose también agradecía su herencia materna, de no tenerla en éstos momento no hubiese sido capaz de notar la mirada abrumada del mas querido de sus primos cuando dijo eso de "la chica de turno". La castaña suspiró con comprensión y pasó la mano derecha por su liso cabello acomodándolo detrás de las orejas. Indicio claro de que lo que venía era algo importante.

_¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto? Y que eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida… - _ Albus levantó una ceja intrigado, no sabía a que venía eso – _Pues también deberías saber que te conozco mas que a mi misma, y que esa actitud tuya de "no me importa lo que mi mejor amigo haga con quien quiera que haga lo que haga" no me engaña._

_No entiendo- _La cara de moreno se volvió de pronto impenetrable.

_¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí, Al? ¿De verdad que viniste a verme o estás escapando de algo?_

Justo en el clavo. Albus se enderezó un poco en su silla y fijó su vista en la ventana detrás de su prima. No era necesario pensar en la respuesta, había ido con mentiras desde el principio. No supo porque pensó en ir a ver a Rose si era obvio que le preguntaría que había pasado… talvez eso era lo que quería, saber que estaba pasando.

_Estás raro Albus, pero no porque será Navidad pronto, ni porque Ravenclaw les pateará el trasero el próximo Viernes… – _Albus fijó su vista en ella mientras entornaba los ojos, Rose le quitó importancia- _estás raro porque no sabes que diablos pasa pero tienes la ligera impresión de que es por Malfoy._

_Tus palabras preciosa, no las mías._

_Sabes que es cierto Al… sabía que iba a pasar esto, te lo dije hace mil años ya- _ Rose puso su cara de "te lo dije" y tomó su pluma para escribir algo en un pergamino. Albus alzó las cejas porque claramente se había perdido en la conversación ¿Qué le dijo que? ¿Cuándo, por que?

_Me dijiste… ¿Qué me dijiste?_

_Ya sabes lo de Malfoy – _Rose hizo un gesto con su mano como si fuese obvio y siguió escribiendo.

_¿De Malfoy qué? ¿Qué de Malfoy?... Rose no me ignores ¿Qué me dijiste?_

La chica lo miró fijamente entornando los ojos como midiendo si estaba jugando. Su primo tenía una cara de confusión y desesperación tan penosa que suspiró porque no podría salir de ésta sin una clara conversación. A veces odiaba que los Potter fueran tan lentos para comprender las cosas, le molestaba que tuviese que explicarle todo a su primo con bludgers y snichs.

_Recuerdas que hace algunas semanas te dije que a Lis le gustaba Adam… - _Su primo asintió como si fuese obvio - _ y tu dijiste que estaba claro porque era con el único chico que tartamudeaba.- _Albus rió y asintió otra vez­ – _OK, recuerdas también que te dije que a Adam también le gustaba Lis._

_Cosa que era imposible porque Adam solo tenía ojos para el chocolate y sus libros… algo así como tú._

_Ja! Muy cómico, enserio… la cosa es que…_

_Me dijiste, "Albus, no se si te has dado cuenta de algo mas que no sean pelotitas y escobas pero tu amigo mira a mi amiga como si el chocolate fuera lo menos importante en el mundo" – _Rose levantó una ceja ante el tono de su primo.

_Obviando el hecho de que yo no sueno así… eso es lo que dije, junto con explicarte detalladamente que los hombres son unos bobos para estas cosas y de ninguna forma se darían cuenta que hay un mundo alrededor de ellos que no necesariamente es brillante y vuela._

_Entiendo sin que me expliques sin escobas o snichs, Rose._

_A veces lo dudo primo… te dije también lo que pensaba de Scorpius._

_Pero no era necesario Rosie, todo el mundo sabe que si Scor respetara a las mujeres habría mantenido una novia por más de 2 segundos. Aún no entiendo el punto._

_Es que ese no era el punto Al…- _Rose había cerrado el libro que leía y tenía perfectamente ordenadas las plumas y los pergaminos a excepción del que tenía enfrente. De pronto su cara se puso bastante mas seria que durante toda la conversación - _… el punto era que después de prácticamente 6 años siendo su amigo aún no sabías porque tiene esa necesidad retrógrada de meter en su habitación todo aquello que tenga falda. No quería que supieras que lo hacía Al, quería que te preguntaras el por qué y lo descubrieras…_

_Aún no se el porqué Rosie…- _Albus también tomó un tono mas serio para seguir con la conversación, empezaba a notar a donde quería llegar la castaña - … _no es como si no se lo hubiese preguntado, es que él tampoco lo sabe y se que a veces le molesta no tener una relación sería con nadie. Pero lo sigue haciendo Rose, después de que lo hablé con él lo sigue haciendo._

_¿Y qué te dice eso?..._

_¿Qué tiene que aprender a mantener sus pantalones donde corresponde? – _Su prima alzó una ceja, Albus suspiró - _Eso no me dice nada Rose, solo lo hace y es natural. Y a veces estamos juntos y es genial porque es todo Albus y Scorpius y a veces va a los entrenamientos y luego me dice que hago esto mal o aquello bien y es como si compartiéramos todos los buenos momentos que debemos compartir, pero… bueno, de pronto ya no es suficiente conmigo porque tiene que llevar a alguien a la habitación los sábados o desaparece por los pasillos cualquier día con cualquier chica y es como, "Al, deberías hacerlo es divertido" o "Al, si no lo haces pensaré que algo esta mal contigo" y me enfada porque estas últimas semanas han sido como "Hombre, no puedes mantener tus pantalones en su lugar" y bromea y lo toma como un juego y es tan… exasperante que…_

…_que andas terriblemente irritable y molesto con él y necesitas venir a la biblioteca para hablar con tu hermosa e inteligente primita mayor y notar que estas absoluta y completamente celoso?_

Albus quedó en su lugar con las cejas en alto y mirada alarmada como si Rose hubiese dicho algo terriblemente grave. ¿Celoso? No estaba celoso… como podía estar celoso de su mejor amigo y de sus andadas. Osea, él se divertía y a veces también salía con chicas (aunque no en los últimos meses) pero lo hacía… y no era como si estuviese celoso porque es su mejor amigo y es eso. Es el hecho de que son amigos y son celos de amigos. Osea, está celoso… pero de amigo.

Si, es normal entre los amigos.

_Es normal entre los amigos… - _Lo exterioriza porque necesita que Rose lo entienda y quite esa cara de "lo sabes y sabes que tengo razón"

_Claro que es normal…- _y Albus sonríe porque ha convencido a su prima, o eso cree - _es decir, él está con aquellas chicas cuando debería estar contigo y hacer… bueno, cosas de amigos ¿No? – _Y Albus asiente porque tiene razón… eso es justo lo que pensaba.- _Y lo que tu quieres no es estar en el lugar de aquellas chicas sino que… ser su amigo. Solo su amigo, celos de amigo. Completamente normal._

Y Albus asiente otra vez, pero menos convencido que la última. Porque… ¿lo que sintió en la habitación eran celos de amigos? Podría decirse que si pero… tuvo ganas de besarlo, talvez era porque estaba cerca y bueno… prácticamente desnudo. Y bueno… no ha salido con chicas en meses.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara?_

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar a Rose, había olvidado que estaba frente a él con cara de bien camuflada satisfacción. – _Nada… solo… ¿Debe ser normal no?, es decir… tiene que serlo. Solo somos amigos…_

_Albus… será lo que tiene que ser. Pienso que no debes preocuparte por eso, deberías solo dejar de enfadarte con Scorpius por culpa de chicas. – _Su prima tomó su mano de la mesa y luego la levanto para juntar sus palmas en el aire.- _Él es tu amigo, y eres más importante que cualquier chica de turno… si te enojas con él solo lograrás alejarlo y ¿no quieres eso verdad? – _El chico miró a su prima con algo de abatimiento en su mirada… la conversación había servido para confundirlo mas que aliviarlo.- _no me mires así… viniste para que te diera una respuesta y ahí esta._

_No vine para que me dieras una respuesta… vine para tratar de dejar de sentirme un idiota. Y no ayudaste mucho la verdad – _Su prima le dio la sonrisa mas hermosa de la tarde y ello solo sirvió para darle algo mas de tranquilidad. Había sido una conversación demasiado extraña pero definitivamente sentía algo más ligero y más claro. Rose tenía razón, e iba a decírselo cuando alguien se le adelantó.

_Aquí estas, estuve buscándote desde hace un rato- _Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron al rubio a unos pasos de su mesa. Cuando fijó su mirada hacia las manos que los primos aún mantenían unidas y en el aire Albus rápidamente se separó sintiéndose descubierto ¿Habría escuchado algo?... Al notar el gesto Scorpius alzó una ceja – _¿Interrumpo algo?_

Rose sonrió bajando la mirada, celos de amigos… si claro.- _Hola Scorpius, Al solo me ayudaba con Aritmancia._

_Albus no toma Aritmancia – _Scorpius estaba ligeramente intrigado por la actitud de ellos dos y más porque Albus no le dirigía la mirada.

_No significa que no sepa ¿No?... - _ El moreno interrumpió el pequeño intercambio de miradas y sonrisas misteriosas de Rose. Le costó un poco pero fijo su vista hacia su amigo – ¿_Para que me buscabas? ¿Sucedió algo?_

Scorpius olvidó si intriga ante la mirada verde que lo interrogaba, agradecía enormemente que Albus no siguiera disgustado por la chica en la habitación. Después de todo fue un error traerla allí siendo que Albus estaba tan irritable las últimas semanas. – _Nada en realidad… solo quería un poco de chocolate y se donde podemos buscarlo…_

Rose rió por lo bajo por la conexión extraña que había entre esos dos. Decidió dejarle el camino libre al rubio y ver si su primo por fin podía resolver sus dudas, y las de ella misma en realidad – _Deberías ir Al, aún me falta citar a esos tres autores._

_Si, eso creo – _Albus se levantó y pasó por el lado de Scorpius que lo miraba interrogante, se acercó a Rose y le beso la frente- _gracias preciosa… tiene que ser normal ¿No? – _Su prima asintió y sonrió. Le hizo un gesto para que se fuera – _Nos vemos mañana Rosie._

Scorpius se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó un poco más adelante que Albus. Rose negó con la cabeza y sonrió – _Hombres – _la risa le salió involuntaria y ya estaba olvidada cuando volvió su cabeza hacia el pergamino en blanco abierto sobre la mesa.

Suspiró y volvió a lo suyo. Había sido una buena conversación.

* * *

_Bueno, es así como sigue la historia. _

_Y esta es mi Rose, algo así como una Hermione mas familiar y empatica._ _Me preguntaron en los reviews porque el salto en el tiempo, quería mostrar que la relación no nació así de pronto y hacerlo sin flash back ni recuerdos al azar, encontré que era una buena forma. Espero que no les confunda._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews de ánimo… se que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja así que tratare de actualizar a menudo para que no pierdan el hilo. Agradecimientos a: _**_kikimaru _**_(Por dos)__**, uy AA, lilianarez, n.n, linita potter, sayuri hiro, leslie rebeka black snape**._

_Los derechos son de JK. Rowling, __**obviously**__ !_

**_Saludos y besos!_**


	4. Otra mirada

_Aquí traigo el Capitulo 4. _

_He tratado de hacer unas variaciones mínimas en lo que quería que fuese la historia original. Ya tengo pensado los próximos 5 capítulos y solo me falta pasarlos al PC así que pronto sabrán de mi._

_Eso por ahora, aquí va la historia con la _**_(de)generación_**_ que vino 19 años después._

_Aviso: _**_SLASH!_**

* * *

**De generaciones. **

**Año 6**

Otra mirada.

Hodsmade era cálida y bulliciosa a esas alturas del año. No por el clima, por supuesto, pero si por la cantidad enorme de estudiantes que recorrían las calles buscando lo que serían los rezagados regalos de navidad. Juventudes por montones le daban al pueblo mágico vitalidad y ánimos el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

Un grupo de niños de tercero se detuvo justo enfrente de una tienda colorida y con vitrinas en movimientos. Maravillados en como los fuegos artificiales se enlazaban unos con otros formando las iniciales de la tienda. Sortilegios Wesley era una de las tantas tiendas abarrotadas de estudiantes enfundados en bufandas de colores y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Un chico alto y castaño envuelto en una túnica oscura y bufanda dorada y escarlata salió con algunos paquetes de la tienda, los niños lo saludaron con entusiasmo. Harry era su prefecto favorito.

Sonriendo a los jóvenes que le saludaban, el estudiante de sexto seguía su camino por los escaparates de las tiendas, buscando si encontraba algo que le llamara la atención. De pronto miró al frente y su sonrisa se iluminó, pensó que no se lo encontraría en Hodsmade pero ahí estaba en todo su esplendor Albus Severus Potter.

_Albus! – _Harry corrió hacia él mientras lo saludaba con la mano, entusiasta. Albus lo miró un segundo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza saludando. – _Pensé que no vendrías. No te había visto… estaba comprando unos regalos en la tienda de tus tíos. ¿Cómo estás? -_Albus sonrió acostumbrado al entusiasmo del chico y le respondió con un escueto _bien. _El castaño sabía que no debía esperar grandes frases de su interlocutor, así que siguió su conversación - _¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Esperas a Rose o algo? Si quieres podría acompañarte a comprar o no se… podríamos ir por una cerveza de mantequilla talvez. – _Albus le sonrió cansino y estuvo a punto de responderle cuando su amigo llegó por la espalda de Harry.

_No lo creo Winston. Potter está un poco ocupado ahora.- _A Harry se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en dos segundos, y ahora Albus parecía algo incómodo. Solo había una persona capaz de arrastrar así las palabras y ser terriblemente desagradable al mismo tiempo. Igual que una serpiente pensó el muchacho. Se giró despacio y se encontró de frente con el inconfundible cabello rubio, sonrió con una mueca de desprecio.

_Malfoy… no sabía que acompañabas a Albus. Pensé que quizás lo habrías dejado descansar un poco de ti ¿No? Para variar.. _

_Creo que no deberías esforzarte tanto en hacer algo que claramente no logras Winston – _Harry lo miró con una mueca de incomprensión y Scorpius afiló su sonrisa un poco mas.- _eso de pensar digo… creo que aún no lo captas._

El Gryffindor alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca mostrando claramente su desagrado. Para él, Malfoy era el típico pijo mimado que iba por ahí dándose aires de grandeza. No entendía esa amistad rara entre Albus y él, era bastante desagradable encontrárselos juntos la mitad del tiempo. No tenía nada contra la casa, pero aún no comprendía que después de todas las historias que sus padres le había contado sobre Harry Potter (a quien debía su nombre) y después de la alegría que sintió cuando supo que un hijo de su ídolo estaría en su mismo curso, sus ilusiones se hubiesen ido al basurero al escuchar que Albus había sido sorteado para Slytherin. ¡La casa de los magos tenebrosos!

Por suerte la amistad con ese tal Malfoy no lo había convertido en un pesado. Albus era la persona mas simpática que Harry había conocido nunca, no hablaba mucho pero… era bastante mas agradable que los demás Slytherin y mucho mas interesante que cualquier otro chico.

Estaba a punto de contestarle con alguna frase desagradable a Scorpius cuando sintió una calidez en su brazo. Albus estaba a su lado y le sonreía con una expresión un poco rara, como si no quisiera formar una pelea.

_Gracias por preguntar Harry pero ya tenía planes para hoy… aún me queda comprar algunas cosas pero… ya sabes… voy con Scorpius._

La cara de decepción del chico era tan notoria que Albus de nuevo se sintió un poco mal. Era increíble como ese chico lo hacía pasar por tantos grados de incomodidad en menos de 10 minutos. – _Oh! Bueno… pues será en otro momento entonces. Estaré en Las tres Escobas si cambias de opinión – _Volteó a ver la cara de satisfacción de Malfoy y lo miró con disgusto cuando éste tomo a Albus del codo escoltándolo como a un condenado a muerte. Exactamente en eso se convertiría si seguía juntándose con hijos de ex mortífagos y ricachones mal educados. Estaba tan disgustado que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Potter se despidió con un amigable _adiós._

**...**

­­­

_Enserio Al… Detesto a ese chico - _ Albus rodó los ojos otra vez, la cuarta ya desde que se alejaron del pueblo camino a los cerros. Habían comprado algunos chocolates y cervezas y buscaban un lugar donde sentarse- _siempre anda por aquí y por allá tratando de buscar algo de ti... estoy seguro. Maldito Gryffindor entrometido, seguro quiere salvarte del gran martirio que debes estar sufriendo al lado de los malvados Slytherin y el horrible Scorpius Malfoy. – _bufó _– como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con las bromas idiotas de tu hermano como para tener ahora a otro idiota que sigua con su legado. Seguro que lo entrenó con hechizos vomitivos como el mocomurcielago o esa asquerosidad que hacía que olieras como un hipogrifo por días. – _Albus sonrió recordando las bromas de James y que a pesar de todo lo extrañaba en Hogwarts, le indicó a Scorpius un lugar para que se sentaran, sin interrumpirlo – _No me importaría enseñarle un par de cosas yo la verdad… para que eso de las artes oscuras lo digan enserio. _

_Sabes que no lo harías Scor. Arriesgarías demasíado, tu padre te mataría.- _Albus le pasó una cerveza de mantequilla desde el suelo y le indicó al rubio que se sentara a su lado.

_Naa... no se atrevería, lo de proteger a la familia lo dice enserio. Un par de regalos menos en navidad y nada mas, no es como que le moleste si hay un Gryffindor menos en el mundo. – _Scorpius se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa mientras su amigo entornaba los ojos un poco.

_Mi hermana es Gryffindor Scorpius…_

_Tu hermana es una excepción a la regla Albus. De hecho pienso que es demasiado astuta para esa casa.- _Albus rió.

_Si... lo mismo dice mi padre. Pero ya sabes, solo una oveja negra por familia y todo eso. La maldad se concentra en una sola persona…- _El moreno se gira para apoyar su ironía con una cara de inocencia absoluta y Scorpius no puede evitar quedarse mirando sus ojos. Verdes. Albus carraspea y vuelve su atención a el cromo que le acaba de salir en el chocolate, desde que habló con Rose no puede evitar buscarle detalles al rostro de su amigo cuando están demasiado cerca y no le gusta hacerlo.

_Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿sabes que a veces me molesta ver la cara de mi padre en todos lados? – _Albus le pasa el cromo a Scorpius y éste puede ver a Harry Potter sonriendo con la mirada un poco avergonzada bajo las gafas. El rubio sonríe con sorna y se detiene en los ojos de la imagen hasta que desaparece.

_Si… lo dices como cada 5 minutos – _Después de dejar el marco vacío con la leyenda del padre de su amigo en el suelo ambos caen en un cómodo silencio mirando el pueblo a la lejanía. Albus mira de reojo a su amigo y no puede evitar detallar la línea de su mandíbula y el arco de su nariz. No puede, aunque la verdad no pone mucha resistencia. Su cabello es tan solo unos tonos mas rubios que su piel pálida y siente que es increíble que no se haya dado cuenta antes de lo delicado que parece cuando está tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser una chica. Solo le da una apariencia… elegante.

Su rostro lo absorbe y se fija otra vez en aquellos detalles que pareciera que acaba de descubrir, el chico frente suyo carece de las pecas que el mismo tiene por montones, pero sin embargo dos lunares pequeños a un costado de su boca lo hipnotizan al punto de perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Esos lunares están demasiado cerca de sus labios.

Cuando el chico se siente observado cruzan las miradas y el rubio lo cuestiona con ella, Albus le quita importancia con un gesto, como si de verdad no hubiese estado escudriñándolo, y no utilizan palabras porque en realidad no son necesarias cuando se comunican así.- _estaba pensando en algo… - _Y el moreno nota que no parecen tan finos cuando habla.

_¡Que novedad!- _Scorpius ignora la burla y ambos vuelven a mirar el horizonte rompiendo el contacto.

…_Winston por supuesto – _y Albus bufa porque sería un tonto si pensara que el tema quedó en el olvido- _… es extraño sabes. Siempre persiguiéndote y queriendo hablar contigo_, _buscando ser tu super amigo y no se… Además el idiota se llama Harry y está super enamorado de tu padre._

_Eso es asqueroso Scorpius – _Pone una mueca de asco y se lleva la botella a los labios.

_Si lose… pero a veces siento que en cualquier momento te pide ser su novio o algo así- _Y Albus no puedo evitar que el liquido que acababa de llevarse a la boca salga por su nariz porque el comentario lo ha pillado completamente desprevenido. Scorpius le da unas palmaditas en la espalda como si se lo hubiese esperado.

_¿Es una broma cierto? Es decir, ¿Harry Winston? Ni siquiera le gustan los chicos. – _el moreno lo mira buscando rastros de burla pero Scorpius no hace otra cosa que llevarse su propia botella a los labios y dejarla ahí un buen rato. Albus podría decir horas, pero fueron como 5 segundos. -_¿Scor?_

_Piensalo bien Al. Nunca le hemos conocido a una chica y podríamos decir que esta como obsesionado contigo o algo… aunque si ese fuese el caso sería bastante tonto la verdad- _Albus frunce el ceño.

_¿El gustarle? ¿No puedo gustarle a un chico? – _Y de pronto se siente ofendido porque Scorpius es su amigo y no es que le guste Harry pero si él dice que es tonto que le guste a alguien es porque hay algo raro ahí. Es decir no está tan mal ¿no? Tampoco es como si esperase gustarle a todo el mundo pero Scor es la persona que mas le conoce en el mundo y si no le gusta a él ¿A quién?

_No idiota… puedes gustarle a cualquier chico que te conozca lo suficiente pero lo tonto no es eso...- _lo tonto de todo esto es que acabo de emocionarme con tus palabras, piensa Albus. Y se siente raro el sentirse esperanzado – …_lo que pasa es que el tipo siempre anda por el colegio como si de verdad te conociera de algo y como si de verdad yo no tuviera derecho a estar a 2 metros tuyos o algo así. Pero la verdad es que el idiota no te conoce de nada, y no se, no te ha visto enojado, ni frustrado, ni despertando en las mañanas con esa cara de idiota que pones. – _Albus lo miraba ahora mientras el rubio seguía con la vista lejana recordando cosas.- _te apuesto que no tiene ni idea que tu mascota se llama Nivia, ni que es hija de mi serpiente, ni que te la regalé yo en segundo... –_Scorpiussuspira como resignado - _Es un poco molesto que crea conocerte por lo que sale de ti en El Profeta o lo que sale de tu padre en el Corazón de Bruja o no se… choca un poco que la gente crea que cualquiera sería mejor amigo para el hijo de Harry Potter con tal que no sea el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Como que te deja pensando…_

Albus no sabe que decir… Albus está completamente choqueado porque no puede creer que su amigo haya dicho tan poco pero haya significado tanto. Muchas veces le ha molestado que la gente crea conocerlo a pesar que no cruza mas de dos palabras con nadie fuera de su casa o familia, son tantos momentos en que se ha sentido frustrado e incomprendido que le sorprende que su amigo se haya dado cuenta de todo. Albus ama a su padre, pero nunca ha querido que se acerquen a él por eso. Se ha aprovechado de su fama si, pero con profesores y chicas… siempre pensó que le costaría encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad bajo la sombra de Harry Potter.

Ahora que Scorpius lo mira con sus ojos grises fijos y sinceros mientras sujeta la botella con el codo apoyado en su rodilla no puede reprimir la voz que le dice que es guapo. Muy guapo. Y que ahora mismo aparte de ser el mejor amigo del mundo siente que es la mejor persona en el planeta que podrá encontrar. Y piensa de nuevo en la conversación con Rose y en todo lo que ha sentido en las ultimas semanas y en su mandíbula y en sus ojos y en su pelo y en sus labios y tiene que reprimirse porque ¡No puede estar pensando en sus labios otra vez!

_Sabes que pienso yo… _

_¿Que?_

Deja un buen espacio para contestar, porque no quiere que salgan cosas de su boca demasiado embarazosas o que ni siquiera ha llegado a analizar. Es lo bastante astuto como para no cagarla, muchas gracias.

_Pienso que es genial que seas el hijo de Draco Malfoy._

Y Scorpius sonríe porque no puede creer que eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar para estar tranquilo.

Y Albus toma un trago largo y embriagante porque no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes que le gusta en plan mucho, su mejor amigo.

Y se siente idiota porque está seguro que Rose lo sabía antes de la conversación en la biblioteca, y piensa que es bastante estresante que su prima siempre sepa las cosas antes que él.

* * *

_He aquí la continuación. _

_Espero que les haya gustado por que hasta ahora es el que mas me gusta._

_Ojala haya quedado más o menos clara la intrusión de este nuevo personaje. Supongo que después de la guerra muchas familias optaban por tratar de honrar al chico que vivió nombrando a sus hijos como él. _

_En este capítulo hay mucho mas Albus/Scorpius, y creo que se nota que las únicas personas que no notan lo que pasa son ellos. Aunque Albus ahora tiene cosas que replantearse._

_Muchas gracias a __**kikimaru** __y a __**José Fernando** __por sus reviews._

_Los derechos son de JK. Rowling, __**obviously**__ !_

_Saludos!_


End file.
